Who shot Ash Ketchum
by charmanderchamp
Summary: this now contains both Misty vs May and who shot Ash ketchum as people were reading one a not the other.
1. Lets start again

Disclaimer: this has nothing to do with the story line of the pokemon anime, and the chars in this are not of my creation. I say sorry now for any bad spelling grammar or anything like that.

Chapter 1 Lets start again.

We first met Ash, Brook, May, Max and Pikachu walking down the road on the way to cerulean city on a nice sunny day that was perfect for ash had a surprise which none of the group knew anything about.

"Look its cerulean city" may say slapping her hands together "I can't wait to enter the pokemon contest!"

"Really?" Said ash in a shocked voice "I didn't know they had a contest hall here." At the same time thinking to himself _great now we have a reason to stop and see misty._

"You should try and keep more up to date Ash" Brock starts off saying in his know it all voice "cerulean is the first city/town in the Kanto to get a contest hall."

"Man ash I bet even Pikachu knew that" Max says trying to make Ash look thick.

"Did you know that Pikachu" said the worried Ash hoping for a no, but the little Pikachu just sat on Ash's head thinking about meeting up with all his old pokepals.

First the group did when they got into town was go the pokemon center to drop off their pokemon to be healed, next they headed to cerulean gym to see if it was ok with Misty and her sisters if they could stay there until the pokemon contest is over. Over at the cerulean gym well close to it three old enemies were doing what they do best

"That's it we have covered this trap 3 times now why is it we keep on falling in it!" yelled the angry Jessie.

"well it's just our luck" James said calmly (even when Jessie and Meowth are on top of him) "At least we know the trip will work on the twerps."

"Yeah then we will finally take Pikachu from that annoying kid and give to the boss" Meowth shouted.

A few moments later

"It's finished" shouted team rocket

"Now all we have to do is sit back and wait for the twerps to come" schemed Jessie

So the hide be hide 3 near by trees waiting for twerps. (30 mins later) Team rocket were awoken by a crushing noise then they hared 5 familiar voices.

"How did ya get down there"

"Easy I fell"

"Pika pi Pikachu"

"Come on May lets help him up"

"Huh...ok"

back be hide the trees.

"It's them" said James

"The twerps" replied Jessie

"Come on now is the prefect time to nab that Pikachu" whispered Meowth

End of part 1

I'm gunna the next chapter with something that everyone should know. I know the first one is short but the next one will be longer and better plezz be nice when reviewing and plezz read the next chapters when they are up.


	2. meeting old and new friends

Disclaimer: I don't want to right the same thing out each time but they are same as the first chapter.

Note: thanks to the people that R&R I have tried my best to put more detail in it and I will upload as fast as I can.

chapter 2 meeting old and new friends

From out of nowhere a thick cloud of smoke surrounded Ash, Brock, May, Max, Pikachu and a red haired person on their way home. The smoke was so thick that they could see the outline of 2 people standing by the trees at the side of the path, then the people started to talk.

"Prepare for trouble" said Jessie

"And make it double" replied James

The smoke was now starting to clear, and red haired person watching was starting to think that she knew them.

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite all people within our nation"

By now the smoke had completely gone and the red haired person was ready to speak her mind about what she had seen and heard.

"Like what are you talking about and what's with totally weird hair." she asked

"What do you think you playing it, you never interrupt the Team Rocket motto without handing over all the pokemon you own" Jessie yelled with the brightest red face you have every seen.

"Like way would I give you my pokemon and you never answered my first question which was totally rude."

"Lets show her what happens when you mess with Team Rocket" James said wile grabbing a pokeball.

"Yeah it's pokemon battle time" Jessie said while also getting a pokeball out.

Then Team Rockets faces flew as they noticed that the girl had gone to talk to the twerps, this made Team Rocket almost blast off without any help from Pikachu. Over with the twerps May and Max were confused as they didn't know who this girl how every Ash, Brock and Pikachu did.

"May, Max this is one of Misty's older sisters" Ash exclaimed

With a nice big grin on her face "Like hiya I'm Lilly one of the beautiful Cerulean waterflowers" Lilly said proudly

"Nice to met ya I'm May"

"And I'm Max"

"So were guys like coming to see us or something?" asked Lilly

"Yeah we were, and we were hoping if you do us a favor to?" Ash told her.

They started to walk down to the Cerulean gym when Team Rocket started shouting at them.

"Hey don't walk way from us" James shouted

"We came for that Pikachu and were not leaving without it" Meowth continued

Then Ash turned around "Oh yeah I had forgotten about you three, shall we make it up to them Pikachu" Ash said winking at Pikachu.

With his little checks sparking and ready to fight pose, Pikachu jumped into Ash's arms and Ash though Pikachu high in to the air then he shouted " thunder em Pikachu" with that Pikachu let out a big burst of lightning that hit Team Rocket, while also creating a explosion that sent Team rocket flying in to the air. when Team Rocket were almost out of site they Yelled "looks like Team Rockets blasting off again".

"Well that takes care of that huh Pikachu" Ash said

"pikaa Pikachu" Pikachu replied

Once inside the cerulean gym the group were greeted by Daisy and Violet then they all made their way to the pool to see they could stay for awhile and if they could find Misty. At the side of the pool the group let out their pokemon so they could have some fun and fresh air.

"Time to out and play" May shouted releasing Combusken, Beautifly, Skitty and Ivysaure.

"Mudkip, Luidicolo, Forretress it's time to come on out" Brock yells

"Come on out guys" Ash ordered while chucking his pokeballs releasing Grovyle, Swellow, Corphish, Torkoal and Snorunt.

_Ash looks so hot when he calls his pokemon out_ May was thought to herself.

Over at a door not to far from the pool Misty was looking at her friends she was about to go over until she saw how May was looking at Ash with half closed eyes plus she was starting to go a bit red, Misty know that if she went over when she was mad she might say something she didn't want her sisters to hear. Misty kept looking at them waiting for the right moment to go over, well until one of her sisters saw her and yelled for her to come over. Misty to walk over to her friends thinking about what she was going she had promised her self that the next she saw Ash she was going to tell him how she felt, but she didn't what to say it in front of anyone but him. At that moment Pikachu ran up to her to give her a hug "Pikachu pi" it shouted as it ran, then Pikachu jumped into Misty's arms for a hug it had wanted since they had arrived in Cerulean city.

"Hi there Pikachu have you missed me?" asked Misty

Pikachu happily answered "Pika"

Unknown to Misty Ash was looking at her in the same way that May was looking at him, unknown to Ash he was being watched by someone that he has known for along time, who was going to make sure things happened the way he wanted them to.

Ok this one is a bit longer and hopefully it has more detail plezz R&R and tell me what you think and how I can make better.


	3. Brock gets it

Disclaimer: same as others as I have said before.

chapter 3 Brock gets it.

Only a few days until the pokemon contest and was May busy training outside with everyone watching her, the sky was dark and cloudy and there was a strong wind blowing so it was pretty cold. It had being a nice peaceful night last night even with 8 people all sleeping so close together everyone had a good nights sleep, well everyone but Misty who was up for most of the night thinking about what she going to do to show Ash how much cared. Well round the back of the gym everyone was sat on benchers ready to see what May was going to do for this pokemon contest, on one bench was Misty's 3 sisters and on the other was Pikachu, Ash, Misty, Brock and Max in that order, May stood up front about to say what pokemon she would be using when her Skitty let it's self out of it's pokeball.

"Skitty you let yourself out again, do want to be in this contest, I was going to use Ivysaure." said May before she was interrupted by Max.

"Why don't you see if you could catch a new pokemon and use that one?" asked Max

"Because if I used a new pokemon I could loss, I am planning on proving something in this contest Max" May answered

"Really what's that" Max said with a smirk on his face.

May was starting to sweat and couldn't really get any full words out as everyone was listening to them, out of nowhere Misty came out "Maybe she has to prove that she could win at a contest".

"Huh" said May "what is that spouse to mean"

"Exactly what you think it means kid" Misty said in a cocky voice

Everyone looked at Misty with confused look, May and Brock's faces started to change May with her teeth looking like fangs and Brock's with a small smile.

"Listen you red head" May yelled at the top of voice while walking up to Misty " I have won some contests which is more than I could say for you"

Misty stood up with her eyes shut she said "All I'm saying is the contest don't look to hard to win at but you don't look like your good at anything"

This made May so Mad that she jumped on top of Misty pushing her to floor, May grabbed hold of Misty hair and started slamming her head on the floor Misty was screaming at the top of her voice but May paid no attention to her pain or pleads to stop. Rain was starting to pour from the sky with great force and claps of thunder could now heard. Everyone was telling May to stop, Brock and Ash were doing their best to pull May off the top of Misty. Misty's sisters and Max were trying to calm May down but nothing was working. As the rain fell and flashes of lightning were seen it became very hard to see or hear anything. When May had started doing this Misty screaming her head off now she silent and bleeding at the back of her head where there was now a big scar and a huge patch of blood. It took Ash and Brock about two minutes to get May away from Misty by then Daisy had phoned for a ambulance and it was on the way. Max took May into a far away room of the gym to cool down, Misty's sisters where looking for ambulance while Brock was doing his best to stop Misty from bleeding. Ash was stood out in the rain wondering why what just happen had happened and if maybe they should go and stay some different until May and Misty were friends again.

Back with Brock and Misty, Brock starting to think out loud to see if Misty would answer back but so far he had, had no luck.

"Misty why did you go off at May like that she never did anything to you?" he asked her but there was no answer " well she has now, but I know that Ash and I are thinking of staying somewhere different if you want us to stay then we will, but that would mean Max and May are staying too." there was still no response. " Don't get the wrong idea about this but I think you wanted May to hurt you to get attention, not from me and your sisters but from..." suddenly Misty opened her eyes a little and with what little strength she had she said " please don't tell anyone Brock" with that she closed her eyes again fell silent once more.

Up at the main doors of the gym the ambulance was turning the corner, Violet ran to tell Brock that it was here so he could carry her to the door. Ash was walking in at this time with his head down to floor only to look up when Daisy asked him if he wanted to ride with Misty in the ambulance, but he said no, and told Lilly who was going instead of him to give Misty his best wishes.

May and Max watched the ambulance drive away, May was holding Skitty in her arms hoping that what she hadn't ruined her friendship with Ash and the others. Max didn't know what to say when May was like this he knew that she was sorry for what she did but he didn't know to say anything because he was scared of what she might do to him. at that moment Ash walked though the door and before he had the chance to say anything Max left the room with Skitty following him, May could tell he was mad and she was starting to shake.

sorry it has took so long I had a lot of coursework to do, and I'm twice as sorry about the bad spelling I think there is a lot this time.


	4. Misty

Disclaimer: My spelling was bad in the last chapter so I hope it's better in this one.

chapter 4 Misty's new plan

Outside the gym the rain was stopping and the sun was starting to come which was a good sign as the pokemon contest was two days away and May needed to do some practice for the contest, she had being training inside too but every time she saw Ash say remembered what he had said to her on the day that she went to far. He said well more liked yelled that what she did totally uncalled for and he even warded her that if Misty got the chance to do to her what she did to Misty then May would have ended up in a worse state. She did at the time try answering back but when she did Ash just got even madder when this happened May took 1 or 2 steps back for safety thinking that Ash would have hit her, he almost did when she that Misty was the one who started it with the stupid comment, just because she wanted something that belonged to her. May would have had a black eye or more if Pikachu hadn't have run in saying (well sign language) that Brock wanted to talk to him. She knew that for the next hour Ash, Brock and Lilly would be at the hospital seeing if Misty was coming home today, she going to train her hardest to win the contest but she didn't know which pokemon to use.

Over at the hospital the doctor gave the all clear for Misty to go home as long as she didn't get into any more fights. Misty had bandages raped around her head When they packing up Misty's things, Misty asked Ash and Brock where they were staying.

"We have being staying at the gym so we would know when you were better." Brock said as he seemed to be the only one listening.

"So Ash, Pikachu" Misty said happily "Have you missed me?"

Pikachu jumped on to the bed into her arms and shouted "Pika pi chu" At that moment Ash got up and walked out of the room, Pikachu was worried but him so he ran after him.

"You didn't tell him did you Brock" Misty asked him

"No, maybe he is just worried about the doctor letting you out so soon" Brock replied

"I hope he's ok." Misty said with a sad look on her face

"How about if I see what's wrong with him then we can meet up at your house in a bit" Brock suggested

"Ok that sounds good, just don't tell him" Misty said

"You got it, cya in awhile Misty" Brock shouted as he ran out of the room after Ash.

On the way home from the hospital Lilly wanted to go to a shop to see if the shoes she wanted had come in yet, So Misty had a walk around she went to the contest hall to see if she could participate in the up and coming contest, luckily for Misty she could and now she could put her plan into action, no her way out of the contest hall she almost a close in counter with a boy who had green and a blue jacket, she noticed that he had ran up to registration and that he was going to enter the contest to. When he had registered he came over to Misty to apologies for almost knocking her over.

"Sorry about that" he said " I was making sure I was going to be in the contest" Pulling out a rose from his pocket he said "I am Drew Master pokemon coordinator ." Pashing Misty the rose he asked "and who might you be."

"My names Misty" shed answered while accepting the roes "I am one of the gym leaders at the Cerulean city gym"

"Your a gym leader?" Drew asked with his eyes wide open.

"Yes I am why?" Misty asked

"Have you had a boy about your age black hair and has a Pikachu come into your gym yet" he asked her

"Well unless you mean my friend Ash the..."

"Yes that means Mays here" Drew shouted

Misty got a evil look on her face "What's so great about her" she snapped

Drew started to turn red and said "well err you see she's err my... rival yeah she's my rival and I was hoping to beat her in this contest."

Misty noticing his red face, came up with a new idea which would make Ash all hers. "So I take it the rosy red cheeks don't mean you like her more than a friend" Misty said with a smirk on her face May and the others have being staying at the gym for the past few days and she hasn't stopped saying your name.

Almost about to let his mouth drop to the floor Drew pulled himself together into a clam cool pose he said " Really well I don't balm her."

Ok that's chapter 4 wow didn't think I would get this far. Hopefully it's still making sense, well plezz R&R and tell me what you think.


	5. A shock for Ash

Disclaimer: Ok Not only are they the same as the rest, but if enough people R&R then I will do a sequel to it, and I say sorry now for my bad spelling and grammar as a lot of people have pointed out. (I do try you know).

Chapter 5 A shock for Ash

It was the day of the pokemon contest. It was bright, sunny and not a cloud in the sky, but for May there were a lot of clouds as she didn't know what pokemon she was using. Well everyone had a lot to think about today. Misty still had to pick her pokemon and a way of getting May and Drew together, alone. Ash was thinking of a way to keep Misty and May apart while also having a word with Misty about how he felt and how he didn't want Misty to hurt May. Max was doing his own thing and Brock was wondering about what Ash was thinking of, because he could tell be the look on Ash it was important to him. With the pokemon contest now less than 2 hours away the group started to walk down the road on the way there. Then just outside of the pokemon center (halfway there) they sort of meet up with Drew.

"HEY THERE DREW" May yelled May began to run up to him "you on your to the contest hall, why not walk with us".

Drew didn't make eye contact or turn his head, he just kept on walking. His face was as red as the rose he had in his hand (which was red). He finally said in a whisper "May when we get to the contest hall and sign in can I talk to you alone".

"Ok" she said just as quite "What about"

"I will tell you at the contest hall" he replied

When they got there it was almost empty as there was still 1 hour 30 min. May and Drew signed in and went off to talk, while Brock and Max went to find some good seats.

"How come your not going with them Ash" Misty asked him with a puzzled look on her face. She wanted him to go so she could sign without anyone knowing but she was glad in a way.

"I wanted to tell you something that has being bugging me" he replied.

Misty put her hand on her head and felt the roles of cloth raped around her head but before she could move her hand again Ash grabbed her hand and put it between both of his. Misty started to blush but when she looked at Ash's face to see if he was doing, the same, she couldn't tell because his hat cased a shadow over his face. he pulled her over into a dark corner. He had hoped to have done this back at the gym but it had to be done. He let go of her hand and grabbed hold of her face and as fast as you can say Pichu, he pulled their lips together. Misty's eyes shot open from shock hoping that it wasn't a dream, she raped her arms around Ash holding him closer as she didn't want it to end. As the two of them were now in a lip lock that didn't look like it had a end, the two new love birds had no idea that they were being watched by two yellow pokemon.

(The next part I have translated into English)

"AAAAAAWWWWW" said Psyduck "That's cute"

"Well it's about time" replied Pikachu

Psyduck began to cry.

"What's wrong" asked Pikachu

"I was trying to hard on my contest act, and now I'm not going to get the chance to do it" Psyduck answered with tears down it's face.

"Oh well" remarked Pikachu "You wanted Ash and Misty to get together so Misty would be nicer to you"

"Yeah, looks like we all win" Psyduck said happily. Then Pikachu and Psyduck started to laugh not noticing that their trainers had walked off together.

Time for the contest to start but there was no sign of May and Drew, So Max went to look for them. Ash, Brock and Misty were left watching the contest, well Brock was watching it, Ash and Misty were to busy kissing and telling each other how much they loved each other. Then when it was Drew's turn to go on, it was surprising when he didn't turn up. Ash decided to go and look for Him and May, so he stood up and started to walk along to the end of the row, when he got there a gun shot was heard and Ash feel to floor in pain. Everyone started to panic and people began to run out of the hall. Brock, Pikachu and Misty run over to see if Ash was alive. Brock confirmed that he was but need to go to see a doctor right away as he had being shot in the chest. Misty and Pikachu both started to cry as the person they both loved the most may now be dead.

Hope you liked it. So plezz R&R and tell what you think and if I should do a sequel.


	6. Will he live?

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or any of the characters in it. Oh yeah I do my best with my spelling I do use spell check.

Previously: Ash and Misty have told each other how they feel as have May and Drew, but in the Cerulean pokemon contest when Ash was going to find May and Drew (as they didn't show up for their turns) from out of nowhere he was shot.

Chapter 6: Will he live?

In the recovery room of the hospital Ash lay unconscious on in a bed in the middle of quite a big room. To the left of him asleep on a settee was his mum who the Doctors had called, also asleep sat on a chair leaning over his bed was Misty and lead at the bottom of his bed Pikachu thinking what had happened 3 days ago.

Pikachu's thoughts:

All I can remember of that day was talking to Psyduck then watching some fantastic pokemon perform in the contest after that seeing my best friend fall to the fall then running along the side Misty and Brock as they helped to take him to the emergency room. A few hours after I heard the Doctors say that the operation was a success but there is a small chance that Ash may not wake up for a few mouths as the bullet had almost ripped his heart in 2 and if he didn't wake up with in 6-8 mouths then the Doctors would like to pull the plug on the life machine. Ever time I think of the fact that my hole life could change, that I would be with out the first who ever tried to be my friend even after I had attacked and laughed at him he still risked his life to save me. ASH YOU HAVE TO STAY ALIVE!

Over at the Cerulean Gym.

May and Drew were sat on the edge of the pool talking about how Misty had told Drew that May was in love with him, and how even that Misty thought it was a lie it was actually true. The two of the were thinking about how when they were kissing that was when Ash got shot and that I was because of them the two of them snapped out of their sad moods when Max came and told them that the police were here to interview people to see what they know about that day. Max sweating all over said that he had to call Misty to tell her to come down (even though there was a police person interviewing her).

Back at the hospital (in a small room)

"Ok Misty Waterflower I am going to ask you about the event that happened 3 days ago, now could you tell me where you were at the time the gun was fired?" the police man asked.

"I was sat down in the contest hall watching the pokemon contest" Misty replied

"Is there anyone that can verify that"?

"Yes my friend Brock he was watching the contest with me and Ash" and said started to cry.

"I see this must be painful for you to talk about so one more question and I will be on my, do you know if there is anyone that would hold a grudge so big that it would cause them to want Ash Ketchum dead?" the police man asked

"I can't think of anyone that would want him dead but I do know of two people that hate" Misty brought up.

Note: a bit short I know I say sorry now for the spelling and if it makes no sense then sorry but I just got bored so I started writing again. Plezz tell me what you think good and bad.


	7. Life loss?

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.

Chapter 7

Life loss?

It was a beautiful sunny day a nice cool breeze blow past 2 police that were walking in an open field towards a hot air balloon that had leaded on the ground. As the owners of the balloon saw them coming they began talk in low voices.

"What do they want?" James asked Jessie "We haven't done anything wrong yet".

"Well I know I haven't done anything," Jessie said, "So they must be coming for you and Meowth."

"WH…" James started before he was interrupted.

"Are you Jessie and James of Rocket?" a Female officer asked, we are here to talk to you about the murder attempted on Ash Ketchum.

"Who's he?" Jessie asked

"I think she means the twerp." James answered

A male officer, who had being taken notes on everything they said, did and how they did them asked " Can you tell us your whereabouts during the pokemon contest a few days ago?"

"Yes I can" Jessie exclaimed " I was on the stage performing and doing a great job of it, and if a wasn't dazzling the audience I was sat in co-ordinater's room waiting for the finals."

"Very well" the officer said " and what about you"

"Err me well I was sat watching the contest" James answered

"Where were you sat?"

" Hum on the east side think, you could wait for Meowth to get back he will remember."

"Yes" the female officer said I a toneless voice, "we were told about your talk pokemon from the person that acquiesced you".

"What!" they both said shouted, "Who acquiesced us!"

Back at the hospital the light was shinning in though the windows of Ash's room. You could see everything on the screens of the hospital machines, Ash's heart rate, pulse and blood presser were at his normal rate and holding steady. Then the door jarred open and a small back dog walked in the room keeping to the shadows. After a few minutes of the black enter the room the annoying beeping noise that the machines made stopped and the black dog ran out of the room still keeping to the shadows. A few moments later Pikachu walked in to the holding it's ears because it couldn't take the beeping anymore (yet he want to be by his trainers side any time he could), he walked up the bed and jumped up but to do so he had to remove his hands, and that was he noticed something that shocked him so much that he ran out the room to get Ash's mum and Misty.

Meanwhile back at the gym the police had just finished questioning Max who had being shacking though the whole thing. When come out he looked like a blob a jelly that had just being in an earthquake.

"Max you ok?" May asked as her little brother walked into the dinning hall to get something.

"Yeah, That was so scary" Max said to her in a shaky voice.

"You know you shouldn't be scared if you haven't done anything wrong" Brock told him.

"I know it was just scary to me" Max said starting to claim down.

Well you young to talking to the police might scare anyone your age" Drew exclaimed.

A few minuets later outside the hospital in an ally a shadowy figure was stood waiting to see if what he had heard was true. All of a sudden he saw a black dog run out the hospital and down the road as fast as it could, the figure could only I identifier as a pokemon he used battle with. The figure then just stood there waiting until he saw one of his friends and ran to catch them.

Sorry about it being so long but I started reading one hell of a long pokemon fic. Well remember to R&R and plezz tell me everything you think good and bad.


	8. An old face

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon 

Note: Please if you R&R don't tell me about my bad spelling and grammar because I already know.

Chapter 8

An old face

The sky was cloudy and the breeze was cold and Team Rocket was freezing in their balloon as they drifted along the sky to the Cerulean Gym. Where they had just gotten the news of Ash's life support machine being vandalised.

"This so not fair, I mean how can someone be so evil?" Misty said while pacing up and down the room with her hands over her heart.

"Claim down Misty" Brock while sat down drinking "I'm sure that Ash will pull through, he's one to quit without a fight."

"I know Brock but I'm just so worried about him" Misty answered while joining him.

"Were all worried about him Misty" May said symperthicy "But we have to try and get on with our lives"

"Yeah May I know but I have known him for so long that he has become a part of my life and I don't think I can live if he doesn't." Misty answered with her eyes full of tears.

Just then they heard a knock on the door. A few seconds after that the door was burst open and team rocket was stood in the door way.

"All right, you owe us an apology" said Meowth in an angry voice.

"An apology, for what?" May asked with a confused expression on her face.

"You of sent the police to see us" Jessie shouted showing some sort of fangs.

"What are you going on about no one sent the police to see and if they did then what did you steal?" Brock exclaim.

"Well I will have you know that we didn't steal anything" James answered "let alone kill anyone"

"Some one said you murdered someone" May said with a sad look while getting up and walking over to them "who would do that?"

Just then Misty rose to her feet "It was me." She said

Everyone stared at her with shocked eyes.

"Misty why?" Max asked.

The poilce asked me if I knew of anyone who would do this and they were the first people to come into my head." Misty starts to cry and with tears in her eyes " I was just looking out for Ash I can't stand seeing him like this I just want the people that did this caught" She then turns and runs off.

Main while back at the hospital 2 of Ash's old friends had just met up in the lobby and were waiting to see Ash.

"So how has life being as a pokemon researcher" Tracey Asked

"It's being cool" Gray answered

Tracey and Gary haven't changed much; Tracey was still wearing his normal tee-shirt, shorts and headband, Gary had a new look he was wearing blue jeans a dark green top accompanied by a black cape for when he travels.  
"What about the pokemon that went missing lab any idea who took them" Gary asked

"No the only thing that is weird is they only took 3 of your pokemon, you haven't done anything to anyone to make them do that have you?" Tracey asked

"No I haven't" he answered

Just then a nurse came up to them she was about the same height as Tracey and was wearing a blue dress which had the hospitals logo on, a pokeball which had blue on the top and white on the bottom with the letter CH in the middle, then with a smile on her face. "Mr Oak, Mr Skecket If you would care to follow me I will take you to Mr Ketchum's room"

"Thank you" Tracey said while he and Gary got up.

"Great I can't wait to see Ash again, even if he is unconscious" Gary said

They walked along a lot of corridors of the hospital until they heard shouting coming from one of the rooms.

"Oh my" said the nurse "I think that the noise is coming from your friends room."

They ran down what was left of the corridor until they got to Ash's room and to their surprise there was Ash putting the last of his out fit on.

"Listen to me now young me get back in to bed" Yelled a doctor while he grabbed hold of Ash's shoulders "You're not well enough to be walking around."

"Well I fell fine." He shouted back "Now let me go." Just then he pushed the doctor and walk towards the door where he saw Tracey and Gary who were as shocked as ever to see Ash do something like that.

"err hum Hi Ash" They said simultaneously unable to move.

"So what brings you guys here?" Ash said with a nice big smile.

"You do know you were shot right?" Gary said with a rather puzzled look.

"Sure I know I'm not stupid." He answered.

"Then don't you think you should go rest like the doctor says?" Tracey pointed out.

"Nope I'm gunna go find the person who shout me and show them that they can't get away with it" Ash said proudly bring both fists to his shoulders. He held the pose for 2 seconds then began to walk away "Come on Pikachu we have stuff to do."

"Pika pi" It shouted while running after Ash

"Ash wait I have some information that might came in handy" Gary shouted while walking up to him.

"Tell ya what guys I will phone everyone to let them know what's happened, Gary make sure he doesn't leave the building" Tracey ordered the he walked in the direction of the videophone.

Back at the Cerulean Gym Misty was lying on her bed crying her eyes out while everyone else was talking in a small room.

"Listen all were saying is that it's not good for us to be waiting for Ash to recover we should be out there competing in more contests" Drew said to Brock

"Well some of us like to stay loyal to our friend especially when their lying on their death bed" Brock argued back.

"Were noting we don't want to be Ash's friend anymore we just need to get back out there so we don't lose our edge" May said trying to calm everyone down "We want he to recover and be back to normal but that could take months maybe years and we can't wait that long."

"I can't believe your putting your reputation as coordinator above a friend that has helped you out to get that reputation" Brock shouted.

"I have to agree with the older twerp on this it does make you sound like back stabbers" Jessie proclaimed.

"You'd have to be pretty heartless to do that to a friend" Meowth said while nodding.

"Why should we listen to you three" Max yelled "If they want to go back out on a journey then let them."

"If they want to go back out then they can" Brock said shamefully while standing

"Cool Thanks Brock" May said happily.

"Hey can go with you two too" Max asked his sister

"As long as you don't get in the way" May and Drew answered.

Then just before Brock walked out of the room he turns round and said "Don't plan on coming back and finding any friends here." Then he left the room walking toward the staircase that leads to the aquarium part of the gym.

Well what do ya think, sorry it's being a long time since I updated but here it is, please R&R and for those of you who like pointing out my spelling and/or grammar mistakes then this could you tell me what they are so I can improve on them ;) thanks and please keep reading.


	9. Surprises

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon 

Note to all: I would like to say sorry for my bad spelling/grammar as I in one chapter I wrote the word raped instead of wrapped. Now sorry it's being a long time coming but chapter 9 is here.

Chapter 9: Surprises

It was still a cloudy day but now you could see a few rain clouds coming in from the west. The wind was pretty strong when big gusts came along. However the weather outside couldn't compare to the atmosphere inside the Cerulean Gym. May, Drew and Max were packed up and ready to set off for the next pokemon contest in Saffron city it is due to being in 1 and a half months so they needed to set off now if they were going to make it in time.

"Well were going" May shouted from the front day "I guess they don't want to know us any more" she said with and sadden look.

"Well it's not like it matters if were travelling with them" Drew said while flipping his hair.

Hey began to work on up the path leading from the Cerulean Gym when they heard a voice "Wait" it shouted. So the tree of them turned to see who it was.

"Huh" May said with a surprised voice "what do you want I thought you said you weren't our friend"

"Yeah about that" Brock said while handing May a small object "Me and Misty have being talking a lot about the whole you guys leaving thing and we decided to support you any way, so lets just say that this is a gift from me Misty and professor Oak"

"Its pokeball" May said quite confused "Well I guess it's the thought that counts"

"Open it" Brock told her

May held out the pokeball in front of her to open it, a blast of while light shot out of it to revel a small blue turtle in a yellow and orange shell.

"Oh wow it's a squirtle" Max said in an excited voice

"What's a Squirtle" Mat asked

"It's the water of the starter pokemon that professor Oak gives out" Max answered "but why did he give to May?"

"He has being having some pokemon trouble at the lab and needed someone to have the Squirtle, so he phoned here about an hour ago and asked if the Cerulean Gym wanted it, Daisy said no so me and Misty decided to give it to you as a good gift" Brock told them "We have given you one too Drew but we guessed that you don't need any luck"

"Hum" Drew answered while flipping his hair again "Good choice we both know May needs a lot of luck."

"What" May Shouted?

"Any ways give our regards to Ash when he wakes up" Drew continued.

"Sure" Brock said

"Well see ya round Brock" Max shouted while running off up the road.

"We will try and keep in touch promise" May said with a happy expression Then May and Drew turned round and walked off, as Brock just stood there watching them go fighting the wind as they walked.

About two streets from the hospital Ash was storming down the road mumbling in a angry voice, Pikachu was walking right be hide him as best it could with the wind. Running after him was Gary, but with his lab coat flapping in the wind it was hard for him to keep up with Ash.

"Hey Ash" He shouted "Come on wait up, this isn't like you"

"Yeah" Ash shouted back "I bet I'm not the only one to change after nearly being killed"

"Most people change for the better though" Gary argued

"Well then, when put the person that did that to me throw it then maybe they will change for the better" Ash answered

"That sounds nothing like you Ash" Gary said as he couldn't shout anymore.

"Yea so wh…" Ash was cut off by a big gust of wind blowing him to floor, since he was still weak from what had happened it wasn't too hard.

"Pika pi" Pikachu shouted as he saw Ash on all fours panting for breath.

"Ashy boy are you ok" Gary said as he ran over to him

"Yea… I'm… fine…" He panted

"Come on lets get you to the Cerulean Gym, from what Brock told Tracey someone there is going to be really happy to see ya" Gray said try to calm Ash down.

"Ok that sounds good" Ash said in a whispered voice. "Huh where is Tracey?"

"He went right to the gym to tell the others about you", Gary told him "which is right where we're going, so let's go Dodrio.

Gary through the pokeball into the air where it opened up to revel a bird pokemon with no wings on two very slim legs, a ball shape for a body and three ball like heads on three slim necks. Gary carefully lifted Ash on to Dodrio (one of his last remaining pokemon since the lab system went wrong). Gary hopped on to the back of his Dodrio to help keep Ash steady Pikachu jumped on to the middle head and they ran off to the Cerulean Gym.

In the shadows watching them were two shadowy figures and a black dog pokemon who was tried up with an electric lead.

"It won't be long now G" Said one of the figures

"Yea we are going to get them back P" answered the other figure "Lets go doggy" the figure said while pulling the dog pokemon.

"Breon" it yelped as it was chocked by the lead.

Sorry for the wait really I am, I have just being flooded with coursework and stuff, plus I had to up data pkmn meets bbs.

Oh and if you R&R then I was wondering if you could help me, I'm going to try and combine this story with it's other have and want to give it a new name so if you could think of any then that would really help.

Don't know when I'm going to up data next, because I have to write the next chap for pkmn meets bbs (even if no one does read it I still want to finish it).


	10. the calm before the storm

Note: sorry about the big mess up with me merging the two stories together and also in past chap. Well here I go chapter 10.

Chapter 10: the calm before the storm

As the sky began to darken with rain clouds and the fact that the day was ending, Gary walked along side his Dodrio who carrying Ash over to the Cerulean Gym. They were going to find out if the police had found anything out or if their friends had. As the two got to the front door Ash claimed down off of Gary's Dodrio "You are coming in right?" he asked

"Well I guess I should, I did tell Tracey that I would bring you here." Gary told Ash

"Cool" Ash said with a big smile on his face "I can't wait to see everyone's face, hope Tracey didn't tell them too much." His pushing the door open Pikachu jumped ahead in front of him to get out of the cold, Ash held the door open for Gary then he went in himself.

"Doesn't look like any ones here" exclaimed Gary

"Hum…………I'M BACK!" Ash yelled at top of his voice, both Gary and Pikachu turned around in shock, with puzzled looks on their faces.

"Feeling better then" Gary asked

"A little" Ash answered still in a super happy mood

While the two were having a small talk Misty had heard Ash's call and rushing over from the aquarium part of the Gym to see him. Ash and Gary had chosen to wait near the pool to see if anyone came. When they started to hear footsteps that were getting louder very fast, they both turned around to see who it was, when they did they saw Misty running up to with tears in her eyes "Ashy poo I'm so glad your ok" said shouted while leaping into the air.

"Misty! I missed you too! He said back while he opened his arms out to catch her, when Misty landed in his arms Ash lost balance and started to jump back until he found it again, that was until he ran out of floor and they both fell into Cerulean pool.

"Are you two ok" Gary called, then both of their heads jumped out of water for air, then they both started to giggle and laugh at each other Gary looked at them with a confused look them gently smiled as was happy that Ash and Misty had finally found love. As the two splashed around in the pool Gary made his way to kitchen to get a drink, he saw note on table is read "To Misty" Gary opened it up "Me and Tracey have decided to go out to ask people some questions. I know the police have being doing it and it might seem a little late but we feel like it has to be done you never know what were gunna find. From Brock." Gary pored himself a drink while thinking over what the letter said "May be we could try and think of some suspects while they're out?" he thought. Now that Gray he his orange drink he walked back to pool to tell Ash and Misty about the letter.

"You look cuter with wet hair" Misty giggled as she claimed out of using the ladders. Ash hopped over the side with his drenched hat in his right hand "Not as cute as you look in that wet top" Ash answered back, Misty blushed and crossed her over her chest, since she had noticed that Gary was back in the room she didn't want him to see though her red top.

"You two being having fun?" he asked them

"If you count also drowning fun, then yes." Ash answered still with his big grin

"Gary what's that you have in your hand?" Misty asked

"Huh… oh this" he said while holding the letter up passing it to her "It's from Brock it says that he and Tracey went out for awhile."

"Has May and others gone with them?" Ash asked while ringing his hat out

"No they won't have" Misty said in sadder voice "May, Drew and Max all left this morning so they could catch the next contest." Misty then began to walk towards the stairs "I'm just going to go change my clothes I won't be too long."

"Ok" Gary answered

"Aaaww why?" Ash let out, Misty gave him a playful smile and went up stairs.

"So how do feel about May and those others leaving?" Gary asked him.

"A little disappointed, I was hoping that they would be here so we could all set out again together" Ash answered in a disappointed tone "I'm sure they had a good reason to go, and their lives shouldn't have to revolve around me."

"You sure are for giving huh." Gary told him in a gentle voice

"To my friends I am" Ash answered with confidence stirring at Gary with a slight smirk on his, Gary smiled back.

Meanwhile near the heart of the city Brock and Tracey were looking for clues; they had being looking for 40 min and so far they had learned of two girls that were rumoured to have come from Platte town that were around Ash and Gary's age they had being pointed in the direction of the hotel were they staying in.

"So you think these girls might be able to help?" Tracey asked Brock

"I hope so" Brock answered "They might know if Ash did something to someone along time ago."

"And now that person is trying to get ravage" Tracey added

"Yeah something like that." Brock said. As the two walked the street Tracey heard a cry coming from an alley way, he graded hold of Brock's and pulled him towards where he had heard the sound. The two of them had narrowed the sound down to be coming from the side of the hotel that they were looking for, as the two entered the alley way they began to see golden ovals on the walls of the buildings. Tracey looked be hide a box only to find an Umbreon tied to the drain pip of the hotel. Both Brock and Tracey looked at each other then nodded as Tracey untied the Umbreon Brock went inside the hotel to start asking questions.

Meanwhile back at the gym Ash, Misty and Gary were trying to put together a list of everyone who might have something against Ash.

"Come on Ash there must be someone?" Misty ask in a nagging tone

Ash looked to the ceiling "Nope." Misty began to get angry tightening her grip around the pen she holding. Gary had spent awhile looking out of the window thinking about the events the had accorded then he came to something "Hey Ash" he said "I was just thinking about stuff and well maybe the person that shot you is responsible for the pokemon system acting weird."

"Really" Misty asked "But why would somebody do that that's just silly." Gary turned to her "don't think it's that silly since the person that shot Ash could have being aiming at one of you but he got in the way." He told with his eyes shot. Misty her hands on the table shocking Gary "You listen here, who ever shot my Ash better have good reason cause if I get my hands on them they will be sorry yo..."

"What do you call it when you do something to someone and it affects other people?" Ash asked with a concentrated look on his face, they both looked at him in shock as he was thinking, they both blinked twice and Misty answered

"Do you mean like a shock wave sort of thing, you push a person, they fall on some else?"

"Huh…yeah something like that."

"You could on to something there honey"

"Misty" asked Gary

"Yea"

"Don't call him that when I'm around"

"OK, how about cuddy bear." Misty replied with a big grin. Both boys ran over to Misty and shouted no in her face.

Mean while outside the window the two figurers were spying on them. One of them had red hair in a pony tail that lay on her back; she wore an orange sleeve less top and yellow jeans with black trainers and had purple eyes. Her friend to the left of her had long green hair with a few curls; this female was wearing a green t-shirt and a matching skit that went to her knees alone with brown trainers, she had sea blue eyes witch at the moment were full of thought.

"Can't believe he lived, I aimed as close to hearth as I could." The red haired girl complained "I of all the friends he could have one of them is a gym leader can you believe this Grace."

"Well yes I can, he is a strong trainer so he going to have strong friends" Grace answered then whispered "…unlike us."

"Well were going to have confront the two of them and sort this out, let them what it's like to have everyone you knew as friends forget about, being laughed at when they walk down the road and that Gray still needs to know what it's to almos…"

"Shut up Pyra, just shut up I don't want to relive it." Grace shouted as she fell slowly to the ground "Please no." Pyra knelt beside her

"I'm sorry Grace I forget about Gl…"

"It's ok" Grace answered sobbing "We better go I think the would have heard me shout."

Well plezz Review, I think this is my longest ever chapter hope you had fun reading it, don't know when the next will be so plezz wait.


	11. Mixed Feelings

Note: I am very sorry for the mistakes I have made in this chapter. TT; I say that every single chapter, ok that will be the last time I say it.

* * *

Chapter 11: Mixed Feeling

As the sky grows darker the streets become empty, the weather person had said a storm was on the way and that everyone has advised to what they could to stay safe. Brock and Tracey along with the Umbreon they had found were heading back to the gym to tell the others about the information they found out on two maybe suspects/allays. As they approaching they heard the sound of a voice calling.

"Is anybody there?" it shouted, they recognised the voice.

"Hi Misty." Brock answered "Who are you looking for?" Misty came out from the bushes around the gym.

"We heard something and I came to see what it was." Misty looked down "Who's Umbreon is that?"

"We think it might be Gary's but we're gunna have to ask him." Tracey answered "We also have some info on two trainers that might come in handy" Brock then pulled a notebook from out of his pocket.

"It's all right in here" at that moment a water drop hit Brocks face "huh… it looks like rain."

"We better go in then, were do these trainers come from anyway?" Misty said while heading for the door.

"That's why we think they might be able to help" Brock answered

"Huh" Misty looked at both of them with a puzzled look.

"They come from Pallet town and they are around Ash and Gary's age" Tracey told her. As the three of them began to walk in the gym the rain started to come down faster and harder and claps of thunder could be heard in the background. At the same time wild pokemon were running for cover and a very happy Gary was being reunited with his lost Umbreon.

> > >

Meanwhile after a wet walk, Pyra and Grace had just got in; they were sat in the lobby of the hotel. It was a middle class sort of place, flower wallpaper, red chairs and curtains with a chandelier over head. The two girls sat down on the closest two setter when one of men at the front desk came over to them.

"I have two messages for you, the first is that the manager wants you out, you haven't paid your bill and we found two pokemon in your room, and this is a no pokemon hotel, so you have half an hour to get your stuff and go." After the man have had said this he walked away. The two girls were confused "That's funny" Grace wondered "I have all my pokemon with." She said while turning to Pyra who stood up.

"Me too, it could have being a wild pokemon? We need to get our things we'll look then."

"Ok, I need to talk to you about something anyway."

When the two of them had entered their room they looked around for this pokemon of "theirs" after they had searched for 20 mins they decided to pack their stuff while Grace said what she had to say.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk about Grace?"

"Huh… oh yea" she while her face sank into a pit of sadness "Well yaaa see it's…the thing with Ash and …Gary I I I'm …well ya see."

"Out with it!"

"I I I don't to hurt them any more I think what we have done so far is bad enough… and and … IT'S JUST EVIL, I DON'T THINK THE DESERVE IT!" Pyra was in deep shock she couldn't believe the words coming out of her friend's mouth, Pyra then tide her bag and walk over to Grace.

"I don't get you when we first talked about this you were all for it what changed your mind?" Pyra asked with a deeply comforting voice. Grace looked up at her with tears in her eyes; Pyra could tell that Grace was being badly troubled by this.

"I know I was and I'm really the main reason why we started to do this….. And now I think we should stop, It has just gotten to me that we are doing is nothing like what happen to us. As she spoke her voice was almost like a guru's, so full of wisdom and power with feeling in every word. Pyra placed her hand on Grace's shoulder now that she was crying.

"I can feel were your coming from but we both made a promise to your Gloom when it fell, that we get ravage for it and make the person/people responsible pay for."

"But it wasn't really their fault; we have being blinded because of or rage your not seeing the big picture."

"Yes I am, If Ash and Gary hadn't had phoned up Oak for a whole hour then you would have being able to let Gloom have rest at the lab whilst you got Bayleaf back then that day would have being different!"

"Maybe, but then again Maybe not, we could waited a little longer you know."

"No we couldn't we had a train to catch remember, to the pokemon symposium we were going to find out more about our goals from pros remember."

"I know." Grace said in defeat "But can't we stop now I think we have done enough."

"Hum we'll see" Pyra answered while exiting the room. Grace closed her bag and ran after her hoping that said may have just saved a life instead of killing one.

> > >

Back at the gym Tracey and Brock were telling the others about the two trainers they had found out about and how Umbreon was near to where they were staying. For about an hour or so the group talked about all the different ways they could approach the trainers without Ash killing them or making it look like the want a fight.

"So it's agreed" Brock decreed "Me and Misty will go and talk to them bring them back here."

"Sounds like a plan" Misty said

"I guess so" Ash grubbed "I still say we should jump them." Just then Ash felt someone take his hand away from the side of his face.

"Listen here Ashy" Misty said holding his hand in hers "We have to try and gain their trust before we can ask them about the shooting, I know you want to get your revenge and I want to get it for you as well, but we can't do that if you attack them first, Do you understand that?" Ash stared hard at his in the middle of hers then after 10 seconds of silence he answered

"Can we get something to eat before we start?" All but Ash fell in an anime style. They all began to rise with sweat drops on their heads.

"Sure Ash what do you want?" Misty asked

* * *

Sorry it's not long but I just can't think of what else to write without, going to another chapter. Well I have no idea when the next chapter will be up. It's coming up to the deadline for coursework in my school so I'm going to have a lot of over the next two weeks (.;) Well I will post the next time I get the chance. 


	12. let it begin

Chapter 12: let it begin

As the winds got stronger, the rain started to spit and the clouds darken, the people of Cerulean city were locking up their house and preparing for the storm Pyra and Grace were walking to the pokemon centre. Both were deep in thought about the things that had accorded over the last few days, this was until Grace broke the silence.

"Why didn't we just stay at the pokemon centre to start with?"

"Because, people expect pokemon trainers to stay at pokemon centres." Pyra told her

"Well that is what they were built for" Grace said back in duh type of voice. Pyra put her hand on her as she shook in right to left.

"That not what I mean, if we had stayed at the pokemon centre then it would be easy for the police to find us by staying at a hotel they just think we're tourists."

"What do ya mean the police won't find?" a voice shouted

"Why are you hiding, did you try and kill someone? A female shouted in an angry manner. As Pyra and Grace turned to their right a bright light followed by claps of thunder could be heard, as the sky began to darken again they could see standing about 3 meters away from them was a small group of four boys and a girl. Pyra began to panic looking for a way to run Grace just stood there starring at them.  
"Come on Grace if we start running now then we can jump on my Rapadash and be gone like that." Pyra insisted

"No" Grace said softly "I want to sort this out."

"What! Are you mad? You can't stay!" Pyra shouted "Do you want a life sentence!"

"IT'S BETTER THAN RUNNING FOR ALL OF OUR LIVES!" Grace Shouted back.

"Well at least one of you has some sense." Misty shouted. Now the rain had started to come faster and harder, as the 7 of them stood there getting wetter and wetter Ash was getting madder and madder until…

"That does it let at them." Ash shouted as ran at them, until Brock and Tracey jumped on him.

"Ash cool it will ya." Brock yelled

"Yeah someone could get hurt." Tracey told him

"That's the point!" Ash answered. At this moment Gray began to walk up to the girls as he got closer Grace become more nervous she began to shake but not because it was cold and wet, when Gary was about 5 steps away from her he stopped.

"Well do you have to say for your self?" Gray asked

Grace looked to the floor "I'm I'm ….

"Jolteon pin missal" Pyra shouted the pin missal hit Gary and send him flying he leaded on the ground with thud with must of the force on his shoulder he gave out a cry of pain Ash, Misty, Brock and Tracey ran up to him to see if he was ok. While they were distracted Pyra Grabbed Grace by the arm and pulled her away. As they started to run Ash noticed them, as he saw them run he became furious he pulled a pokeball out from his belt and released the pokemon inside.

"Grovyle use leaf blade on those two" He cried. Grovyle spread towards the girls and hit them with amazing force sending the to opposite sides of the roads both girls lay still Grace flat out on the floor in a small puddle and Pyra sat ageist an tree. As the weather continued to worsen the entire group began to realise that the outcome of this meeting would be yet another turn for the worse. Ash walked over the Pyra who looked up at him; his eyes were full of rage, angry and madness. Ash picked her up by the collar of her top and asked…

"WHY? What did I do to you to make you want to kill me? After saying this he dropped her back to floor, now Ash could see a cut off where Grovyle's leaf blade had hit "You're not so tough without a gun." Ash sneered as he began to clench his fist, at that moment Grovyle grabbed Ash's arm in an attempt to stop him from harming Pyra.

"Please Ash…" Grace spoke in a weak voice "Don't hurt her…the attack on you was my idea." She rose to her feet and placed her hands in a praying position "If you are going to hit anyone then let it be me. I deserve to die as it is."

"If you insist" he muttered, Ash spun round breaking Grovyle's hold and began running at Grace ready to attack as leaped into the air he was tackled by Pyra's Jolteon who forced him to floor and get its teeth ready to bite in to ash's face. Misty left Gary's side and began to run over to Ash.

"Get off of him, leave him alone" Misty cried at that point Jolteon realised a thunder attack which had so much power that street light began to burst. When Jolteon had noticed what it had done there were 7 humans and 1 pokemon knocked out on the floor. As Jolteon began to panic a badly damaged Pikachu come up to it. The two then went to find help.

* * *

Now in the hospital Ash was sat at Misty's bedside starring at her as she lay there with what looked like no life. He had spent the last half hour with her thinking about the way he acted; he knew that Gray, Brock and Grace were awake, Tracey was in the bed next to Misty so Gray and Brock had chose to have Ash stay with them while they went to see Grace with a lot of unanswered. Ash sat at Misty bedside stroking her hair while thinking about what Grace had said.

Flashback

"Please Ash…" Grace spoke in a weak voice "Don't hurt her…the attack on you was my idea." She rose to her feet and placed her hands in a praying position "If you are going to hit anyone then let it be me. I deserve to die as it is."

End of flashback

"She was just as crazy as me then." He thought

* * *

Over with Gray and Brock, Grace was telling them everything. As she laid there in her bad with a look of depression on her.

"Well it all started about 5 years ago." She began "Pyra had just won her 5 badge and I had picked up a lot of pokemon medicine tips, you see Pyra wanted to be member of the Elite four and I was planning on being a pokemon nurse as well as a star grass pokemon trainer and we had heard that the pokemon symposium it was being dedicated to both our goals at the time we found out we had 2 hours to get the last train. That was were you a Ash caused the problems you both held up the phone line to oaks so I couldn't switch my pokemon, if I had being able too then maybe we could have made the symposium and… and" Grace then began to cry she put her head into her hands and cried more. Gary then sat beside her put his arm around her and gave her a small hug. Brock stood there thinking it over.

"So you and Pyra became pokemon trainers the same day as Ash and Gary, and when the two of you were going to symposium what happened…." Brock her eyes fill with water again "aahhh I mean well err some help please."

"It's ok I know what you mean, we were walking along a rope bridge, my gloom was walking in middle of us, nurse joy had said it needed more sun and air so I let it out to walk, well while we were walking along the bridge it snapped, I was able to grab on to the bridge so I didn't fall I even grabbed on to Gloom, but we all lost our grip when a big gust wind blow we all fell, the next time I opened my eyes I was laid in a hospital bed with a broken arm, Pyra then was in the bed next to me with a broken leg and head damage, when I asked a doctor what had happened he said that a hiker had called for help and that Gloom was at pokemon centre" Her eyes filled with tears "The next time I saw my Gloom was at the centre it gave me a slight smile … then died. The whole room fell silent for a while then Grace continued "Over the time my Pyra were recovering we stayed at the pokemon centre to help in anyway we could, I also buried my gloom there and I didn't want to leave so soon, anyway why we were there the idea of revenge came into our heads, we didn't know who to blame at the time but when we looked into it we decide it was you and Ash, if you wouldn't mind could the both of you give me a little time to my self I would like to sleep?" Gary got up and she lay down and shut her eyes, Gary and Brock looked at her then worked out of her room thing closing the curtain be hide them. As the two of them walked down the hallway to were Ash was they were thinking of what Grace and Pyra had to go though, they knew it was no excuse to try and kill someone but they couldn't help but feel for them. As the reached the cubical where Ash and the others should be they pulled back the curtain only to find Ash laid on top of Misty as the two of them were deep into a kiss.

"Will you two give it rest" Gary and Brock shouted in unison. Ash and Misty looked up for their kiss and blushed hard.

* * *

Mean while outside the storm had ended and the police were on their way over the hospital to ask some more questions.

* * *

Well there it was chap 12. I would like to thank the readers especially people like Jordan R. Was Here and Michelicious who encourage me a lot to keep writing it. I will try and update soon . . 


	13. Resolution

Note, well sorry it has being awhile but because of people bugging me (sort of anyway) I have done chapter 13.

Chapter 13: Resolution

As Ash, Misty, Brock and Gary sat in the cubical waiting for Tracey to wake up, Misty had just being cleared so she as well as the guys could go but Tracey was too important to them for them to leave so the four of them talked about what Grace had told Brock and Gary.

"Wow, all this was just some silly little bit of angry, well not really silly there was one death in this whole thing." Misty sighed "It's too bad we can't replay all of this."

"What's done is done we can't change the past" Gary spoke wisely "but we can help to change there future, all we have to do is not talk to the police about this until…"

"No we have to turn them in; they can't get away with what they did to me!" Ash shouted

"I know you're upset, but well…." Misty was then in interrupted when the certain of the cubical opened, two police men were stood there. They all stared at them knowing what was next. Pyra who had being listening to them was now heading for Grace's room so that they could make a get away. The police had come to ask them about they ended up in hospital but now they wanted to ask them something else.

"So you say you know the people that tried to kill you?" The tallest officer asked

"Yes we do" Ash said with confidence "And I want them dealt with right now."

Back with Grace and Pyra, Pyra had ran to Grace cubical after seeing the police arrive. She burst into the cubical out of breath.

"Grace Wake up, come on we have to go."

"Wha…huh?" She mumbled "Why?"

"The police are here and once…"she said still out of breath while packing Graces things "they find out what we did… they take us…"

"I want to tell them what we did so I can rest in pace along with Gloom." She said with her soul "And I think you should too, it would be better that way."

Grace looked at her deeply "Did you receive brain damage or are you being serous, this is jail were talking about we won't live though a life sentence."

"Maybe, but it would still be better than running our whole lives' and I want to start again with Ash, Gary and their friends so I'm going to go to the police to confess."

"It must easy for you to say that, I'm sure if I'm ready for jail but I would like to forget everything." While two of them were talking they didn't know that just out the cubical the police recording their whole conversion until now.

The police opened the cubical curtain and said "We are placing you under arrest-" The tallest police man said while putting handcuffs on Pyra" of attempted murder you have the right to remain silent, anything you do say may be given in evidence." Pyra and Grace's eyes widened they were in complete shock, Ash, Gary and Misty stood not so far away watching them being read their rights. At the same time Tracey had just regained consciousness and Brock was filling him in on what had being happening.

Sorry it's so late and short but with my exams 3 or so weeks away I should be revising, I say should be because I have being watching too many subbed animes .;.

Well not sure when the next one will be up but I will try and make it quick.


	14. Court

Note: YEAH, WHOOP WHOOP. NO MORE SCHOOL FOR 2 MONTH. I have done my exams at last, my next step is collage but until then fun . Time for chapter 14, sorry it's being so long. It took 3 days to upload this do to a fault with the site . but it's gone now.

* * *

Chapter: 14 Court

The walls were dark brown wooden panels; at the far end of the room was a door right next to some steps leading to the judge's seat which was higher than all the rest. At each side of the judges seat were other seats but just lower down all these seats had a wood desk sort of thing in front of them. To the left of the judges seat was a cage type of thing and at the other end 13 seats for the jury and in the corner closest to that another door. All the rest of the room was full of seats for people to sit on with the odd window on the wall. Then right at the back of the room was a huge pair of double doors, which people were now walking though. Ash, Misty, Brock and the others walked to the front and sat down on the front row on the left hand side. Pyra and Grace both entered the cage though a door which no one could see followed by 3 police officers. They sat down on two chairs in silence both staring at the floor. Then the judge entered.

"All rise for judge Mahogany" shouted the bailiff; he was a wide man with no hair and a consistent angry face. The judge was a woman in her 30's she had dark reddish hair which was up in a tight bun.

Everyone in the room rose to their feet. "I'm sorry Grace I didn't mean for it to go this far." Whispered Pyra looking slightly towards her.

Grace turned her head towards Pyra and replied "It's ok, we both did wrong, I just hope we end up in the same jail." Then they both began to giggle.

"Silence in court!" shouted the bailiff

Everyone say as the judge sat and spoke "Prya and Grace the two of have being charged with the attempted murder of Ash Ketchum as well as breaking into a pokemon computer system owned by professor Oak and grand theft pokemon. Will Grace come to the stand? Grace walked out the cage up to the stand on the judge's left hand side and sat down be hide the wooden thing.

"Raise your right hand and repute after me" said the bailiff

"I Grace"  
"I Grace"

"In front of these persons here present"

"In front of these persons here present"

"I swear to tell the whole true and nothing but the true"

"I swear to tell the whole true and nothing but the true"

"Grace" judge Mahogany said forcefully "how do you the pled to the charges mentioned?"

Grace took a deep breath "Guilty your honour."

"You my step down for now can Pyra come to the stand" judge Mahogany ordered. As Grace and Pyra walked past each they both nodded as a sign of friendship. Pyra took her place on the stand.

"I Pyra"  
"I Pyra"

"In front of these persons here present"

"In front of these persons here present"

"I swear to tell the whole true and nothing but the true"

"I swear to tell the whole true and nothing but the true"

"Pyra" judge Mahogany said forcefully "how do you the pled to the charges mentioned?"

Pyra looked over to Grace and then at Ash (who was deep in thought) closed her eyes and said "Guilty your honour, guilty and very sorry." Judge Mahogany looked pleased "well this will be a quick "she said confidently "I would like the count to look at exhibit A, this the bullet that was shot at Ash Ketchum during the pokemon contest." The bailiff held up the bullet which was in a plastic bag.

"Exhibit B an memory stick containing information about the pokemon storage" judge Mahogany told "this was found by one of police pokemon in a hotel room where we believe Pyra and Grace were staying during the shooting" as the judge continued to talk about the theft of Gary's pokemon etc Pyra and Grace were whispering.

"So that's why we were kicked out of the hotel" Pyra said to Grace  
"Can't we get them done for theft too?" Grace asked  
"I don't want to push my luck, let's just focus on going to the same jail." Pyra replied with a happy nervous smile on her face.  
"That's a good idea" said Grace  
"We shall now have a 10 minute break and then here from the victims and witnesses" judge Mahogany yelled she and everyone got up and were walking out of the out of the court room.

"Judge Mahogany can I have a word with you" Ash shouted while running up to her in his new black and white that his mum had brought for him.

"Is it of importance" she replied

"Err yea well at least it is to me, you see I'm Ash the boy who was shot."

"Oh well I'm very sorry. But my opinion and juries have to be based on the evidence given."  
"Oh I was hoping you could go easy on them?" He asked while bushing

"That's a first"  
"Huh?"

"Come with me and tell me what you mean by going easy."

"Ok." Ash said then he turned around and shouted "guys I will catch up with ya later."

"Sure Ashy just don't be gone too long" Misty yelled back (she is wearing a yellow sleeveless dress a which went done to her knees) Ash and the judge then went in to the back and shut the door "What do you think he wanted to talk to her about?" she asked  
"Maybe Ashy boy really, really likes older women" Gary then turned to Misty "You could be losing your boyfriend you know." Misty then Smacked Gary with her mallet, lucky that no blood got on his purple suit.

"DON'T KID ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THAT" Misty then went for another hit, but Brock got in the way.

"It looks to me like you two are flirting" He joked while putting his hands in the pockets of his brown jeans which matched his top.

"What!" Misty and Gary shouted

"Let's go chill for now, don't forget we will be specking in a few minutes."

* * *

OK, I have no idea what to say, these chapters are boring to write, well at least I'm updating again, will update as fast as I can next time, I'm moving house soon so time is against me. 


	15. The final result

…Well what can I say it's been about an year maybe longer .

Well I'm back now and I'm gunna try and finish off this story YAY!

So here it goes chapter 15 hope you like

* * *

Chapter 15 - the final result

As court resumed everyone came and sat down in the same sits. Ash was already there waiting for the others to return he was thinking about what he and judge Mahogany

had been talking about.

flashback

Ash and judge Mahogany stood in a small room the walls were dark brown wooden panels(just like the main hall).

"So how is it you want me to go easy on them" judge Mahogany asked "there isn't much more we can do to change the outcome now and it's far too late to drop any charges"

"I guessed that" Ash replied in a shy little voice " but I was just wondering if anything at all could be done to help them, I don't think they meant to do it"

Judge Mahogany looked at Ash with a weird look "I think I understand what you mean, maybe we could use that, if your sure you want them to get off lightly"

Ash now confused himself "huh...well yea… I think"

Judge Mahogany smiled "I will see what I can do then"

end of flashback

"I wonder what she is thinking" Ash thought as he sit there all silent and deep in thought

"All raise for judge Mahogany " shouted the bailiff

Everyone stood in silence

"All sit" shouted judge Mahogany

Everyone site

"In light of recent discussion there will a big changes in the charges given, I have discussed with many of my superiors and the jury we have decided that Pyra and Grace shall be tested for any mental difficulties that may have been affecting them at the time of plotting and implementing these crimes.

There was then a lot of whispering in the hall, just Gary stood up in fit of rage and shouted

"THAT ISN'T RIGHT, THOSE GIRLS NEED TO BE PUNISHED IN SOME WAY FOR WHAT THEY DID"

"SILENCE" shouted judge Mahogany " We are going by the law on this, the victim has made it clear that he doesn't want anything too extreme, they shall be given a punishment but it shall be reflected by the tests we shall conduct, ok court is over we shall met in a week when we have the results of the tests, until then Pyra and Grace are to be taken into custody"

"I'm scared Pyra, Jail doesn't look nice" Grace said while trembling. Pyra then hugged her

"It's ok, we shall get through this together" she said. The two were then taken away to there cells. However just outside, Gary had slammed Ash against a wall by his neck and was refusing to let go

" Why do you want them to walk free?!" he screamed "They tried to kill you"

Gary then tighten his grip making it hard for Ash to breathe

"LET HIM GO!" Misty shouted as she hit Gary full force. Gary crashed to floor in pain, followed by Ash who was struggling to breathe, misty went up to Ash and cuddle him.

"Are you ok Ashy?" she asked Ash sat gasping for breathe

"I… I'm … ok" he gasped

Brock went to help Gary up

"There was no need to do that, Ash is just doing what he sees best, and if these results come back and they are mentally ok then you get your chance to have your say" Brock told him "So go back to gym and I will make something nice"

One week later

Everyone is again back in court awaiting the results of the test. judge Mahogany took her sit, according to the results of the mentally test show that both Pyra and Grace were suffering from depression which caused them to think unreasonably. Do to this the sentence Pyra and Grace will take shall be…"

The tension in the room rose, Pyra and Grace held hands, Ash and the gang were sat on the edge of there sits.

"A two year job working in the local pokemon centre to help up with there mental building and so they can contribute back to city. The girls won't be paid for their work and won't be aloud outside of the pokemon centre grounds without a escort, This is all. judge Mahogany then got up and walked out of the room. Pyra and Grace both sat there mouths open.

"Arrrre, are we free" Grace asked

"Well sort of you don't have to go back to jail" said a police man. Pyra and Grace both jumped up and gave a big scream.

one year later

Pyra and Grace are now half way through there sentence. They have made good friends with misty. May continued to the grand festival, she made it to the semi finals only to be beaten out by a new rival. Ash had beaten all the frontier brains and was one himself. He was in charge of the battle stadium which was half way between Pallet town and Cerulean city. Team rocket were still trying to steal pikachu and failing. Ash was on his way to Cerulean city for his weekly to see Misty. He, Misty, Prya and Grace were now great friends and nobody ever spoke of the reason of how they met. Grace was becoming a great up and coming pokemon nurse where as Pyra enjoyed helping new trainers that came to the centre. May was now in Johto with Drew just the two of them travelling alone. Max was back home learning everything he can from his dad before too goes out on his journey. Brock had travelled to the region of Sinnoh where he met a girl called Dawn who was starting her journey as a pokemon coordinator.

So as you can there lives are going fine, what is in there future nobody knows.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed that, such a super late update but this story is now at a close, I will now try and complete my other fanfic xD that's one should be more fun to write as there aren't any court parts. Well that's all for this story, sorry if it's alittle short.

Well thanks you for reading my fanfic


End file.
